


Because Of You, I've Experienced Love

by snugjoon (smallchittaphon)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/snugjoon
Summary: Minghao never expects things from Jihoon that the other can’t give and Jihoon absolutely loves that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ace! jihoon  
> greyace! minghao

It must’ve been three months into their relationship when Jihoon lets Minghao finally kiss him.

It wasn’t very romantic. In fact, it might have been the least romantic thing Jihoon has experienced. The fourth “Saw” movie isn’t the best movie to exactly make out to, especially because of all the screams that happen every other minute. But here Jihoon was, Minghao pressing him against the armrest as he pressed his lips to Jihoon.

His fingers lightly skidding above the waistband of Jihoon’s pants and he freaks. He pushes Minhgao away without a second thought and, “I’m ace.” His heartbeat is so loud in his ear and he’s terrified.

Now this is where he had expected Minghao to try to force him, to try and brush it off as him not getting the _right_ person to bring out his _sexual drive_. And yet, “I’m grey ace.” Minghao replies, a soft smile on his face as Jihoon gapes at him.

“Y-you’re okay with this?” Jihoon stammers, hands gesturing between them and Minghao chuckles, “Yes. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” Jihoon feels like he’s being punk’d. _Where’s Ashton?_ “You’re serious?!” Jihoon tries to confirm once more. “Yes, I’m serious.” Minghao replies, enunciating his words just to get his point across.

Jihoon feels like crying. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. It feels like a ton of bricks have been lifted off his shoulder and he pulls Minghao close, foreheads pressed together, breaths mingling. “That means a lot to me.” He whispers before bring Minghao in for another _first_ kiss.

-

Minghao never expects things from Jihoon that the other can’t give and Jihoon absolutely loves that.

When Minghao asks, “Hey, can I come over and study?” He actually comes over and studies. He doesn’t try to get into Jihoon’s pants or pry the other into making out. He just waits for when Jihoon leans over, when Jihoon says it’s okay to touch.

“I just want you to be happy.” Minghao had told him once when Jihoon had asked. “If you’re happy, I’m happy.” Jihoon had squealed, pinching the latter softly on the chest as he hid his face in his pillows. MInghao laughed, pulling the other into his arms and pressing his cheek against the span of Jihoon’s neck.

And it’s working, they’re working. They’ve been working for a year. Completely in understate of one another.

“Ming?” Jihoon calls out. It’s closer to 3am and he rolls over.

Minghao hums, fingers squeezing Jihoon’s so he can continue. “Do you ever want sex?” He asks timidly, fingers pulling at a loose thread from his pillowcase when he does so.

“Why do you ask?” Minghao rebuts, he knows how weird the atmosphere can turn when they get on the subject. Jihoon shifts closer, palm now spread across Minghao’s chest. “Well, you’re grey ace and don’t you guys-”

“Don’t worry yourself. I’m fine, really.” Minghao interrupts, pulling the convo out from under them before it teeters into dangerous territory. “It’s 3am Jihoon. You’re just letting yourself over think.” Jihoon hums, a bit disappointed that Minghao doesn’t let him hover but he agrees. Minghao would’ve told him told him otherwise if there was a problem.

-

It’s the two year mark when Minghao tells him.

Jihoon’s got Minghao pressed against their pillows, hands framing Minghao’s face and his lips kissing Minghao slowly, gently. It’s like any other time they do this. They’ve gone hours with just contently making out but today feels… _different_.

Minghao can’t pinpoint the feeling until Jihoon shifts in his lap, brushing unintentionally against Minghao’s dick and it draws a soft moan from the latter. They both freeze.

Jihoon pulls away, face a mix of what seems like a thousand and one emotions. Minghao’s face scrunches. “I’m sorry. This has never happened before.”

“A-are you saying this is your first boner?” Jihoon asks, he must be hearing things wr-

“Yes.” Minghao whispers, biting his lip nervously. Jihoon smacks his lip softly, he’s been trying to get Minghao to stop that. Minghao whimpers, trying to coil into himself because this is embarrassing.

“You’ve never gotten hard with any of your exes?” Jihoon presses for answers. He’s perplexed－Minghao can tell. It’s like he doesn’t understand but he wants too. “No. Now can you please get off me so I can go take care of this in the bathroom?” Minghao sighs, trying to squirm out of Jihoon’s reach without complicating things further.

“No.” Jihoon says firmly enough to get Minghao to stop.

Minghao does stop but, his heart speeds up. He dares to look his boyfriend square in the face, trying to find the slightest warning sign for him to stop this before they both regret anything. He doesn’t find any single warning, he’s only met with comfort in Jihoon’s expression. “I’ll help you.” Jihoon announces breathlessly. “I’ve never given anyone a hand job but you can help by telling me how it feels.” Jihoon loosely chuckles, his thumb stroking Minghao’s jaw softly. Minghao gasps, “I-I can’t let you do th-”

“I’m fine with it.” Jihoon cuts in, his hand sliding down Minghao’s chest－all the way down to the button of his jeans. “Relax, Minghao.” Jihoon kisses his cheek reassuringly as the button of his jeans pops open, the latter’s hand sliding in past the fabric of his boxers.

Minghao’s eyes flutter at the first contact of Jihoon’s fingers gently wrapping around his erection. He sighs, body relaxing once Jihoon squeezes once. “Does it feel good?” Jihoon questions, going for another squeeze when Minghao gives a quick nod.

“Can you kiss me?” Minghao requests. “Of course.” Jihoon replies with a soft smile, leaning forward to fill Minghao’s request; his hand sliding further down the length of Minghao’s erection. It feels good－having Jihoon be the one to make him feel this good, having Jihoon be the only one to hear him moan.

“Is this good?” Jihoon questions when he slides his hand up and then back down Minghao’s cock. “More than good.” Minghao huffs, head falling back against the pillows. “Do you want me to go faster?”

“Yes.” Minghao gasped, his fingers curling around Jihoon’s shirt. The slide isn’t smooth but it feels pleasant nonetheless. Jihoon’s name slips from Minghao’s mouth in hushed whispers, in-between swears in both chinese and korean.

There’s a coiling feeling starting in the pit of Minghao’s stomach, making him queasy and warm. “I think I’m-I’m close.” MInghao warns, his eyes shutting as Jihoon takes him euphoria. Jihoon smooths over the bangs that have plastered themselves on MInghao’s forehead. “That’s okay.” Jihoon whispers, his voice soothing and pleasuring. Minghao’s toes curl in the sheets and his jeans scratch against his skin, “I love you.” He whispers when he comes.

It’s messy on Jihoon’s hand but he doesn’t care. “You just-” Jihoon scoffs, tongue tied and his head in scrambles. “Do you mean it? You loving me I mean?” Jihoon manages to get out in one breath.

Minghao looks over, touches one of Jihoon’s cheeks and smiles. “I do. I love you.” He affrims, a dumb smile on his face when Jihoon’s face lights up. “I love you too. I love you a lot.” Jihoon giggles.

Jihoon excitedly leans over to kiss him, ready to touch Minghao’s face when he remembers to cum on his hand. “Um, I’ll be back?” He says, holding up his hand and Minghao laughs.

“Yeah, I should probably clean up too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this back in august and this was inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/smallchittaphon/status/749382775690653696) and also because amanda let my imagination run wild in her dms...
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/smallchittaphon) | [livejournal](http://littledeerxing9.livejournal.com/6421.html)


End file.
